Pokémon Drama Island
by XReaperBlade
Summary: Thanks for inspiring me to write this, Dark Ampithere. Now, there are 34 contestants, 2 of each type, competing for 1,000,000 Pokédollars.  Hosted by Pikachu and Electivire, welcome to POKÉMON DRAMA ISLAND!  BTW this is my first story
1. Chapter 1: By Popular Demand, The Intro!

_**Hello everyone! It is me, XReaperBlade. This will now offically be my first story, because I'm actually going to continue this story, unlike the first experiment... I removed it.**_

_**Anyway, I don't own Pokémon. That is a givin.**_

_**BTW, I want to thank Dark Ampithere for introducing me to this concept of Pokémon meets TDI.**_

_**Also, if you have the same keyboard I do, to do the é, it is Alt+1+3+0**_

* * *

><p>Chapter One: By popular demand, the intro!<p>

"Is it rolling?"

"Yes, Pikachu."

"Are you sure? Red lights seem to always mean stop…"

"IT'S ROLLING! YOU'RE ON THE AIR!"

"Really? Oh crap!"

The camera showed a small yellow mouse that seemed to panic a little, but quickly regained its posture.

"Hello everyone! And welcome to the series premiere of POKÉMON DRAMA ISLAND! I'm your host, Pikachu! And this, ladies and gentlemen, is my gorgeous co-host, ELECTIVIRE!" Pikachu said.

Pikachu points to this human-like monster. He had yellow and black fur with twin tails coming from the, well, tail area. He had two… things extended from his head and he didn't look happy.

"Pikachu, please just, for me; CUT THE CRAP AND LET'S GO!" Electivire yelled.

"Fine, fine," Pikachu said, with annoyance in his voice. "Since the big guy doesn't like introductions, we'll just go and meet the victim- er, I mean 'contestants'!"

"Nice save." Electivire said sarcastically.

On their way to the dock, the electric mouse was arguing about why Electivire can't be a host unless he's more 'cheery'.

**000**

When the duo made it to the dock, the first boat had arrived.

"All right! Bring on the first guy!"

The first contestant got off of the boat and started down the dock to the hosts. He was a large character with a large belly with an evil looking face on it. He had one eye and was looking dead forward. Pikachu was a little creeped out but kept a positive attitude.

"Dusknoir! Pleased to meet you!" Pikachu said to the dark genie.

"Same to you." He said with a cheery tone.

He placed his bags at the end of the dock and waited for something to happen.

The next contestant was a small lizard creature. He had a necklace with an odd stone in it. He was orange and seemed to be very happy. He was waving his tail around, which didn't help because of the fire at the end of it.

"Charmander! Welcome!" Pikachu said with his happy attitude.

"Hey there! Nice to be here!" Charmander said in a happier tone.

"Put your bags over there by the genie and stay there." Electivire mumbled.

"Fine, jeez. I thought you were going to be fun. Eh, I guess not." Charmander mulled.

"You see! Even this guy gets it!" Pikachu said.

Charmander walked over to Dusknoir and put his bags there and offered the big ghost a handshake, which he returned.

The next contestant to arrive was a fish. He was red and flopped around a little.

Electivire grinned. He would enjoy making his life a living hell.

"A Magikarp, huh? I didn't know you were so cruel to-"

Electivire was cut off by Magikarp being slapped against the giant one's face. Electivire got angry and picked up Pikachu.

"WHY DID YOU THROW HIM AT ME!"

"He didn't. I jumped."

Electivire put down the mouse and glared at the fish as he flopped to the other two and put his bags there.

The next boat arrived and off came a small red-orange thing. It was covered in a electrical field and the blob was freakishly happy.

"He guys! How you doing!"

Pikachu was a little creeped by his attitude, and showed it.

"Uhhh, good. Thanks for asking Rotom. Please put your bags there."

"OKAY!"

Rotom floated over and started laughing.

"Dude, calm down." Dusknoir said.

"OH MAN! Did you see his face? I love doing this stuff!" Rotom laughed.

"So you yourself aren't like that?" Charmander asked.

"Nope. Just love pulling pranks! Of course, that was just for the reaction."

Dusknoir chuckled a little. "Yeah, that must be funny."

He turned around and was a little scared. But when Charmander looked, his jaw dropped.

The next contestant was a large dragon. She had a dorsal fin and looked sort-of like a hammerhead shark.

Pikachu smiled evilly. "Hello Garchomp!"

"Please, give me a break." Garchomp said. "I'm not what you expected, Pikachu. I happen to be a nice person. You're little trick to find a mean person on the island was a hopeless task."

Pikachu looked angry as Garchomp walked over to the other four. Charmander shook his head and went up to talk to her.

"Hello! I'm Charmander!"

Garchomp looked down to the lizard and smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Garchomp."

Charmander smiled a little bigger when Garchomp shook his hand. Dusknoir saw this and laughed a little.

_'The fire-type already has a crush and we've been here ten minutes. Heh.'_ Dusknoir thought.

Garchomp looked at the next contestant and went bug-eyed. It was a large scorpion monster thing. She had anger and determination in her eyes and walked by the hosts right to the contestant.

"Name's Drapion." She said. "Remember it because I'm gonna win."

Everyone was shocked and avoided her like the plague.

"A hopeless task, eh sharky?"

Garchomp glared at the mouse. He just shrugged and awaited the next victim.

The next contestant was a small dinosaur thing. He was green, with a single horn. He was trembling all over.

"H-h-he-hey. My n-name's-s Larvit-tar."

"Pleased to meet you! Now please stand by the others." Pikachu replied.

Larvitar looked at the other Pokémon and froze. They may have been smiling and waving, but all he saw was a ghost, a shark-dragon, and a monster scorpion. He barely noticed the orange lizard, the red fish and the happy ball of red-orange and blue. But, he still managed to make it over and stand by Charmander, trying not to notice he also stood beside Dusknoir.

The next contestant was a small guy. He had a round belly and was covered in fur. He moved a little quickly right to the hosts.

"Munchlax! WELCOME!" Pikachu said excitedly.

"Yeah, um…" Munchlax said, "when's lunch?"

"Later! Now stand by the others!" Pikachu answered.

Munchlax ran quickly to the others and went right up to Larvitar, not getting the hint that he's scared.

"Do you have any food?" Munchlax asked.

"Uhhhhh-um-um-uh."

Larvitar was really scared. Charmander saved him by noticing a special apple on Munchlax's back.

"There's a Perfect Apple on your back." Charmander informed Munchlax.

"Really?" Munchlax reached behind and grabbed the Perfect Apple.

"Wow! Thanks for telling me!"

The delicious apple practically vanished in 1.5 seconds.

The next contestant was truly scary. He was big, had flaming eyebrows, huge arms, and a big toothy grin. Pikachu smiled evilly and welcomed him. He walked towards the other contestants and sat behind Larvitar.

"Hello there! I'm Darmanitan!"

Larvitar leaped right onto Dusknoir's shoulder, shivering, right when Darmanitan finished speaking.

"Easy now, little guy!" Dusknoir said, "No one's gonna try and scared you deliberately."

The next contestant virtually destroyed this glimmer of hope. The next contestant was almost the meaning of fear. He had a black robe and long, wavy, white hair. The hair covered one eye, but left the other one exposed. It was an icy blue that would freeze people in their tracks. He had a red, spikey necklace and floated above the ground. He came floating towards the contestants as Pikachu attempted to welcome him.

"Hello there! Welcome to-"

"Save it." The black Pokémon said in a rough tone. He then moved toward the contestants and stayed between Garchomp and Charmander. Larvitar tried being brave, but couldn't move from Dusknoir's shoulder. Charmander was brave, however, and greeted the stranger.

"Hello! My name is Charmander!" He said cheerfully. He extended his arm for a handshake.

The Pokémon's hair moved from one eye to the other so he could look right at the lizard. He retruned the greeting and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Darkrai." The contestant replied.

"Well, this is odd. Boats usually come one at a time." Pikachu stated. "Why did three come at once?"

Everyone looked at the new contestants. One of them was a plant with a large mouth, one was a shrew-lie Pokémon with spikes, and the other was a red bug with large pincers.

"Look, you're boat hit my boat! Now apologize!" The shrew said to the bug.

"I have no intention to!" The bug said, "A Scizor never apologizes, especially to a Sandslash!"

"Oh that's it!" Sandslash sharpened her claws (yes, she's a girl) and dove towards Scizor. The plant managed to hold her back, however.

"If you use your energy now, you'll never win this game!" The plant said.

"Oh shut up and let her attack him!" Drapion yelled from the sidelines.

"ENOUGH!" Electivire stood in the middle and broke up the fight.

"I have HAD IT with you guys! And I have only known you for a minute! NOW GET OVER THERE!"

Scizor and Sandslash were shocked and ran towards the other contestants. The plant decided to thank him.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Electivire said, "Now please go to the others Carnivine."

"Sure." Carnivine simply floated over to the others and sat beside Darmanitan. Larvitar started to regret joining the game show.

When the next contestant arrived, all of the males, excluding Darkrai, went slack-jawed. She had beautiful green hair and a large gown. She moved gracefully and walked towards the contestants and stood by Darkrai.

"Hello," the newcomer said, "I'm Gardevoir."

"Hello." Darkrai said without really looking at her.

Gardevoir was a little weirded out by his behaviour. She turned to Garchomp.

"He doesn't seem to be a people person." Gardevoir whispered.

"He seems like a loner." Garchomp said back, "Just leave him for a while."

Gardevoir nodded and waited for the next contestant. The next one was ripped. He looked a human with huge muscles all over his body, but he was blue. He spotted Gardevoir and started walking towards her.

"Pleased to meet you," he said, "My name's Machoke."

"Can you keep your space, please?" Gardevoir asked.

Machoke was shocked. He was turned down. He decided not to quit.

"C'mon. You know you can't resist."

Gardevoir was very much creeped out. She then became shocked when Darkrai stoop in front of her.

"She told you to keep your space. I believe she wants you to leave." Darkrai said sternly.

Machoke snorted. "A little dweeb like you is protecting her? Who do you think you are?"

"Darkrai." He said back.

"Well, 'Darkrai', let's see you defend THIS!"

With that, Machoke threw a punch right at Darkrai's face. Everyone flinched, thinking that the powerful punch would connect with Darkrai's figure. But astonishingly, Darkrai grabbed Machoke's hand and applied pressure. Machoke cried out in pain as Darkrai extended one of his hidden legs from his robe and kicked him in the jaw. Machoke fell down, rubbing his chin and shaking his hand.

"Looks like you need to train a bit more." Darkrai said. He then knelt down to Machoke's head and whispered, sternly; "Don't insult me or my kind EVER again."

Machoke started nodding extremely fast and crawled to the opposite end of the dock, by Scizor. Everyone went slack-jawed. Darkrai noticed, but just crossed his arms and faced forward.

"Dude," Dusknoir said, "That was AWESOME!"

"How did you train to be like that?" Charmander asked.

Darkrai looked at him and said; "The Giant Chasm."

Charmander looked shocked and just decided to regain his posture.

Pikachu walked right up to him. "Dude, that power should get you WAY ahead of the game! But four other contestants arrived, so try not to scare them."

Darkrai understood and looked at the others. One of them looked like a machine, had an X on his face, and four legs. Another was a crocodile with black stripes around his body. Another was a huge purple dinosaur-like creature with multiple horns. The last one was another beautiful contestant, with bouquets for hands and a leafy dress. They started walking towards the huge group.

The croc went up to Darkrai. "Name's Krokorok, and dude, I'll try not to piss you off any time soon, okay?"

"All right." Darkrai replied.

The dino went up to Machoke. "That was pathetic. I, a Nidoking, wouldn't take that from a robe wearing freak and neither should you."

Machoke whimpered in response. The comment hurt him, but he was more scared of the fact that Darkrai turned slightly after Nidoking said that.

The machine went up to Dusknoir and sat beside him.

"Greetings," the robot said, "I am Metagross. It is an honour to be in this game. How about you?"

"I'm SUPER excited!" Dusknoir said in response.

The grass beauty stood beside Gardevoir. "I'm Roserade." She said. "I hope you enjoy this game as much as I will."

"I hope I do to." Gardevoir said back, smiling.

The next contestant didn't look nice at all. She looked like a black weasel, looking sneaky and vile. She had a dark pink crown on her head and simply walked passed the hosts.

"Why doesn't anyone want to talk to us anymore?" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Because they can't see you down there." Electivire replied.

"I hate you."

The weasel walked passed everyone and stood beside Darmanitan.

"She doesn't look nice." Garchomp said.

Charmander walked to her side and replied. "She's a Weavile, they're very nasty Pokémon. That's mainly what I know."

Pikachu looked at his watch and noticed something. "Huh, we should've been done a minute ago."

He took a megaphone with the words 'Mr. Loud' written on it and turned it on towards the ocean.

"ATTENTION CONTESTANTS THAT HAVE NOT ARRIVED," Mr. Loud blared with Pikachu's voice, "WE ARE RUNNING SHORT ON TIME, SO PLEASE HURRY UP AND KEEP THE INTROS BREIF!"

The next contestant, a snake-like Pokémon with flowing hair, arrived soon and followed Pikachu's request.

"I'm Milotic. I'm in it to win it!"

"FINALLY! Someone talks to us!" Pikachu said happily. "Now swim to the other contestants."

"Okay!" She replied cheerfully.

She swam beside Magikarp and smiled at him. Magikarp returned the smile.

The next Pokémon was a jackal-like one. He was blue and cheery.

"Lucario's the name, victory is my game!"

He ran and stood beside Darkrai.

The next contestant was a black fox with a red ponytail. She walked right to Lucario and stood beside him.

"My name's Zoroark." She said to the Aura Pokémon. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here." He said back.

The next contestant barely moved. He simply floated down and stood near the others.

"I don't care what you're name's are. But mine's Claydol."

"Mine's Shedinja."

Everyone jumped in surprise as they turned and saw an empty bug shell with wings and a halo.

"Whatever." Claydol said, barely shocked in the least.

"Fine." Shedinja said. In the blink of an eye, he ended up by Larvitar. Larvitar was scared more than ever.

The next contestant was a Santa bird. I think you should know who this is.

"Hi everyone! I'm Delibird!" he said. He happily skipped towards everyone else at stood by Larvitar. He felt a little better.

The next one swam there, but ended up being a hyper-active squirrel, and not a water-type either. She was white with blue streaks.

"Hi everybody!" she said. "I'm Pachirisu!"

"HI! I'M MUNCHLAX!" Munchlax said.

She ran towards him. "Hi! We'll be best friends!"

"Yay!"

The next contestant was a metal armoured bird. She happily flew to the others and stood by Claydol.

"Hi!" She said. "I'm Skarmory!"

Claydol seem to suspect that she was hiding something, but put it aside for the time being.

Pikachu seemed a little annoyed and looked at his watch. "Oh my Arceus! We're running low on time! SEND EVERYONE ELSE IN!"

The last six boats arrived and out came six very strange Pokémon.

"Okay, we're in a rush, so keep it brief. Mienshao, Golett, Druddigon, Snover, Armaldo, and Cincinno. Please move to the other contestants." Pikachu said faster than normal.

Everyone just walked towards the group.

"Okay, that part took longer than expected, so I'll just tell you." Pikachu said.

"There are cabins over there they are NOT co-ed, so don't try anything.

"The mess hall is over there." Pikachu pointed to a large log cabin. "Electivire will cook, so unless you want bitter roots, don't annoy him."

"But I love bitter foods" Snover, Metagross, and Armaldo all said in unision.

"Moving on." You guys will be divided into teams, so Electvire, tell them."

"The teams are the Raging Reshirams and the Zealous Zekroms."

"The Reshirams are: Dusknoir, Drapion, Metagross, Weavile, Golett, Mienshao, Machoke, Munchlax, Darmanitan, Krokorok, Roserade, Milotic, Magikarp, Nidoking, Rotom, Carnivine, and Delibird,"

The above mentioned Pokémon walked to the left of Pikachu.

"Everyone else, who are Zoroark, Claydol, Garchomp, Charmander, Gardevoir, Larvitar, Scizor, Cincinno, Skarmory, Shedinja, Lucario, Snover, Darkrai, Druddigon, Sandslash, Pachirisu, and Armaldo, get over there. You are the Zealous Zekroms."

The others walked to the other side of Pikachu.

"Now then. Unpack and don't get comfy. You're first challenge is in one hour. And I'm sure you all want to win 1,000,000 Pokédollars, so do as I say." Pikachu said.

"Oh, and before you do anything," Pikachu pointed to an outhouse, "That is the confessional. You can say what's on your mind there. They are scattered all over the island, so you can say anything at almost anytime."

**000**

**"Yeah, this looks like it might be pretty fun." Dusknoir said.**

**000**

**"I'm not looking forward to this at all." Claydol said.**

**000**

**"S-s-s-o s-s-s-c-cary-y-y…" Larvitar said while shivering.**

**000**

**Darkrai looked around the room. "A couple of weeks here, huh? Well, it could be worse."**

**000**

**"Hehehehehe!" Rotom giggled. "This will be so much fun!"**

**000**

**Mienshao looked disappointed. "Why couldn't I have said anything? Now I don't know how any of these people are like."**

**000**

**"Yeah, I'm gonna go far. Just watch." Magikarp asked.**

**000**

**Roserade looked a little scared. "Ummmm… why is the confessional a bathroom?"**

**000**

**"Hey," Pikachu said. "There weren't a lot of places to choose from. Besides, everyone does it… right?"**

**Gardevoir could be heard outside. "Not anyone I know!"**

**"HEY!" Pikachu yelled back. "I heard a Mew somewhere on this planet does the same thing, so I wouldn't be talking back!"**

**000**

Everyone was in the mess hall just talking when Machoke asked the question of the day.

"Hey, what's the challenge today?"

Golett turned to face him. "It's our first day. How bad could it be."

**000**

The Pokémon were all gathered at what seemed to be a 100 foot cliff. Golett went and looked down, seeing a pool down all the way at the bottom.

Golett then backed away and looked up, knowing the challenge.

"Oh sh**!"

"Welcome contestants," Pikachu said, evilly, "to your first challenge. The Cliff Dive Pool!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that concludes the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I want to know how you enjoyed it.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: The Cliff is VERY Big!

**Chapter Two: The Cliff is VERY big.**

"Welcome contestants," Pikachu said, evilly, "to your first challenge. The Cliff Dive Pool!"

All of the contestants immediately went bug-eyed (except for Claydol, who could care less)

"Now, the rules are very simple." Pikachu explained. "The Raging Reshirams will go first and dive down the cliff one at a time. There is a pool down there that you will be aiming for. The team with the most people that actually dived and hit the water wins!"

**000**

**Larviter: *insert panic here***

**000**

**Dusknoir: The first challenge is near suicidal? What were those producers THINKING?**

**000**

Pikachu still had that grin on his face. "So, who would like to go first?"

Everyone looked extremely nervous. No one wanted to jump off a cliff for the first challenge, they were expecting something like build a campfire or something along the lines of that.

Dusknoir shook off his nervousness (?) and ran (or floated… fast) towards the edge of the cliff and jumped off.

Everyone ran by in shock to see how he did. He did hit the water, and everyone was happy.

**000**

**Dusknoir: WOAH! That was some adrenaline rush!**

**000**

By now, some of the more fun loving contestants smiled and wanted to go next.

Darmanitan went next, followed by Krokorok, Rotom (while giggling like mad), and Machoke, although the latter hit the ring of the pool with the worst spot possible.

**000**

**Darmanitan: Ouch, man. Next time, look.**

**000**

**Machoke: *eyes are screwed up in pain* Mommy…**

**000**

**Nidoking: Okay, How did THAT happen? Is he a pain-magnet?**

**000**

Mienshao came afterwards, as did Carnivine, Drapion, and Nidoking… who for some reason did a bellyflop.

Nidoking just looked in pain and just simply screamed. "-!"

**000**

**Nidoking: Owowowowowowowowowowowow!**

**000**

**Machoke: And he told ME to not act like a wuss! He he… aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!**

**000**

Milotic was about to jump when she saw Magikarp flopping to the edge.

"Ya need a little help there?" she asked.

Magikarp just then did a huge bounce that sent him off the edge and rebounded off the water and landed to the place where all who have jumped went.

"I guess not." Milotic said. She jumped off and landed perfectly.

Weavile just smiled and jumped in afterwards.

**000**

**Weavile: Eh, I was a little grumpy the first episode, but I want to know who to use for my alliance, and I think I found 'em. Heheheh!**

**000**

Delibird went afterwards. Munchlax looked a little afraid.

**000**

**Munchlax: Ya, you see. I never learnt how to swim.**

**000**

He turned to the remaining campers.

"I'm sorry guys," he said. "But I can't jump. I can't swim."

Pikachu ran up to him and put a Torchic hat on him.

"Then you will have to wear this hat for the rest of the day!" said Pikachu. "Enjoy!"

Munchlax looked sad and started walking back down the mountain.

Metagross pointed to a large rock nearby. "Just go over there there's an elevator!"

**000**

**Pikachu: He wasn't supposed to find that so easily. I blame Electivire.**

**Electivire *outside*: HEY!**

**000**

Roserade looked uneasy.

"It took a while to get my hair like this." said Roserade.

Metagross didn't want to lose, so he came up with an idea. "I'll jump in before you and I'll catch you when you jump."

Roserade smiled at Metagross. "Thanks."

**000**

**Roserade: Metagross has been such a good friend to everyone on the island so far. A lot of the smaller guys were carried by him. He's also very smart. He seemed to know how to get up the cliff easily without using a lot of energy, he found the elevator.**

**000**

**Metagross: I expect to get far, but I'm not going anywhere if I don't become friends with anyone.**

**000**

They did exactly that and, when Metagross caught her, he dipped her toe in and they got out.

Pikachu looked dumbfounded. "Wow. I never thought that one through."

He then turned around and saw Golett smiling and just lying there. Pikachu walked up to him.

"Why aren't you jumping?" he asked.

"Why should I?" he responded with. "It's a stupid challenge, and besides, unless everyone but one on their team jumps, we win. Some people look like they can't swim, and they have a hydro-phobic lizard with them."

Charmander glared at him while Pikachu looked at him weird, but shrugged and put a Torchic hat on him.

He then grabbed 'Mr. Loud'.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! GOLETT HAS REFUSED TO JUMP, SO THE RESHIRAMS ARE DONE!" Pikachu yelled in his trusty megaphone.

He turned to the Zekroms and smiled. "You're up."

The Zekroms were a little uneasy, besides Larvitar, he was whimpering by a rock, shaking his head saying "No" over and over.

Pikachu's smile grew creepy. "Larvitar! Thanks for volunteering!"

Larvitar started to run back down the hill when Electivire, with a grin that rivalled Darmanitan's, grabbed and threw Larvitar off the side.

As you'd expect, he screamed. But you'd be surprised at the words he said.

He still managed to hit the water.

**000**

**Dusknoir: Man, that was just HARSH!**

**000**

**Darmanitan: Not every day when you see a little guy like that being thrown off the edge of a cliff, and DEFINITELY not the average day when you hear those words coming from his mouth.**

**000**

**Larvitar: *shivering* NEVER… AGAIN!**

**000**

The other campers were shocked, worried, and angry all at the same time.

"Hey," Pikachu started. "He jumped. Now who's going to jump WILLINGLY, or should Electivire come back?"

**000**

**Snover: If I jump first, then I'll gain the teams trust. If I gain it, then winning this will be child's play. But I'll need a partner to help me…**

**000**

Snover raised his hand. "I'll jump."

Everyone watched in amazement as he jumped off and landed dead center of the pool.

Claydol just shrugged and floated off after him while muttering, "Show off."

**000**

**Claydol: He did it for the team. He wants to gain their trust. But I'm not gonna fall for THAT one. I have a plan of my own.**

**000**

Druddigon ran to the edge of the pool and did a cannon ball off the cliff.

Gardevoir walked up to Darkrai and asked him; "Can Druddigon fly?"

Darkrai looked at her and simply replied; "No."

**000**

**Druddigon: Why didn't I test these wings BEFORE I jumped?**

**000**

Darkrai jumped afterwards, followed by Gardevoir, Garchomp, Zoroark, and Lucario.

Charmander wanted to run after Garchomp, but kept remembering, Fire + Water = No Fire.

Armaldo went next, followed by Pachirisu, Skarmory, and Scizor, though repeated the same hell Nidoking did.

Sandslash ran up to Charmander and started pushing him up to the edge.

"But, fire and water don't mix well!" Charmander protested.

"Neither does ground, but mostly all of them jumped!" reminded Sandslash.

Charmander's eyes went from fear to determination and ran to the edge and dived right in.

**000**

**Charmander: Well, the good news: my fire didn't go out. The bad news: I think I might never evolve… *sigh***

**000**

Sandslash smiled and went in afterwards.

Pikachu looked and saw that only Cincinno was left.

"All right Cincinno, if you jump, your team- wait," he said in realization, "Where's Shedinja?"

"I already jumped."

Pikachu turned around and saw Shedinja staring right at him an inch away from his face.

"I didn't see you jump." Pikachu said, still shock at how the carcass appeared behind him.

"I jumped right after Claydol." He said in response. "No one really saw me. I'm THAT good."

Pikachu was a little creeped out, but then turned to Cincinno. "Okay… ya. You're the only one left."

Cincinno walked to the edge of the cliff and froze. She didn't want her hair wet, but she also wanted to win-.

Then she remembered. "I don't have to jump now! I'm the only person who didn't jump! And they have two!"

She then turned to Pikachu.

"I'm done!" she said.

Pikachu had a quizzical look on his face, but shrugged.

He grabbed his trusty megaphone and turned it on.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! SINCE ONLY CINCINNO HASN'T JUMPED, THE ZEKROMS WIN!"

All of the Zekroms cheered loudly, while the Reshirams looked sad.

"OKAY EVERYONE! BACK TO THE CAMPSITE! THE ZEKROMS HAVE A PLEASANT SURPRISE OVER THERE! A HOT TUB!"

All of the Zekroms rushed back to the campsite with the others sulking behind.

Meanwhile, Golett felt the creepiest wave of energy, it felt like rage and hatred blended into one.

**000**

The Reshirams were gathered around a campfire with Pikachu. Everyone was glaring at Golett, who didn't even notice.

"All righty then, campers!" started the yellow host. "Here, Electivire has some Poffins. For each person I call up, you can grab a Poffin."

Then he got serious. "Campers, you voted one of your teammates off. You may have your hopes up, but you'll never know who's going home tonight."

**000**

**Dusknoir: Golett.**

**000**

**Drapion: Golett.**

**000**

**Metagross: Golett.**

**000**

**Golett: Well, Munchlax didn't jump, so he's off.**

**000**

**Munchlax: I hope people don't kick me off, Golett could've easily jumped off! I can't swim!**

**000**

**Magikarp: You're more pathetic than any of my kind Golett! I'm sure Munchlax is safe.**

**000**

**Guess who the others voted for. If not, then just imagine the word: Golett over and over.\**

**000**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! I'M OUT?"

Dusknoir stepped up first. "It means you're done, outta here, you're goose has been COOKED!"

Electivire grabbed his things while a Sawk and a Throh 'escorted' him off the island.

**000**

**Golett: FIRST ONE OUT! IMPOSSIBLE!**

***deep breath* Calm down, Golett. Calm down.**

**I guess my cockiness got the better of me.**

**Who I think who should win? Maybe Dusknoir or Snover. They jumped first afterall.**

**Okay, I'm out of here.**

**000**

**Snover: I knew it would work. Now, to make a team to help us win…**

**000**

Everyone was having a fun time at the Zekrom Victory Party. Except perhaps Darkrai. He was by the beach looking at the moon. Gardevoir, Charmander and Garchomp noticed this and walked up to him.

"Hey," Gardevoir said. "Are you okay?"

Darkrai looked at the group of people. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Garchomp said. "You look kind of lonely."

"I'll admit I'm not having the time of my life, but I'm fine where I am." Said the Pitch-Black Pokémon.

"C'mon." Gardevoir said. "What are you hiding?"

Darkrai looked at the four sternly, and then sighed.

"I was thinking of making an alliance to help us further into the game."

The three looked shocked.

Charmander spoke up. "Are you nuts? Those things always fail!"

"If we use it for evil." Darkrai said back. "If we use ours to simply get ahead of the game, and not target specific people, then we could make it quite far."

The three thought about it, then Gardevoir asked an important question.

"Who were you guessing to be a part of your alliance?"

Darkrai looked at the three once more and replied; "You guys."

"What?" they said in unison.

"Let's look at the facts here." Darkrai started. "I'm a leader, Gardevoir, you're intelligent, Charmander, you're determined, and Garchomp, you are powerful. If we came up with brilliant plans, then we couldn't possibly lose!"

Everyone thought about it, then Charmander stepped up. "I'm in."

"So am I!" Garchomp said, smiling at the lizard a bit, causing him to blush.

"I hope you have room for another!" Gardevoir said.

Darkrai hid the tiniest of smiles. "Good."

The new team gathered around for his first plan.

"Now, the important thing right now, is to make sure there aren't other groups already formed."

**000**

"If we start this alliance, then no one will be able to stop us!" Weavile said in front of her members, Nidoking, Krokorok, and Darmanitan.

Darmanitan looked uneasy, but joined when the others agreed to the terms.

**000**

Snover was walking around the party and saw Darkrai, Gardevoir, Charmander and Garchomp at the beach.

"Oh no." said Snover. "If they've already become an alliance, then who knows what other groups are out there! I've got to act quickly!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Hazardous Island Lap

**_Hello, everyone. Sorry about the delay. It was writers block coupled with the fact that I went on a week's vacation. The next chapter will come out sometime in the next two weeks. I promise._**

**_Now, please enjoy the next chapter of PDI!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Hazardous Island Lap<strong>

The island was very peaceful. All of the Pokémon had a pretty easy week. But it wasn't easy for them. Some of the contestants (especially Larvitar) were shook up about the previous challenge that they were terrified about what Pikachu was thinking of.

Larvitar was obviously terrified. He seemed to only get two hours of sleep. Didn't help that he shared a room with Darkrai.

**000**

**Darkrai: It's not my fault that Larvitar is scared. Hell, he should be happy that I've learnt to control my abilities.**

**000**

Delibird was skipping around. He always tried keeping people in good moods, same with Metagross and Dusknoir, although Delibird is too cheery.

"C'mon, Larvitar!" Delibird said to the petrified rock-type. "We're gonna have a good day today!"

"I doubt that." Larvitar said back. He then started toward the mess hall. He was scared about the challenge. It was taking Pikachu an awfully long time to think of the challenge, so he thought it was because the challenge was going to have lots of traps.

But the real reason why it was taking too long? Pikachu couldn't think of anything.

**000**

"No, not that. That won't work. We'll do that one later. Grrrrr…"

Pikachu couldn't think of a challenge, until-

"I GOT IT!"

Pikachu ran out to the where Electivire was sleeping peacefully. Until Pikachu kicked the door right off of its hinges. Electivire was pissed at first, but then Pikachu discussed his idea. The co-host smiled evilly and went to work immediately.

"Heh heh heh. Those campers have NO idea what they're up against!" Pikachu said to himself.

**000**

The campers sat at their respective tables eating the slop that's called 'breakfast'. Electivire cooked it, so no one really trusted him. Especially Rotom and Lucario. They are working together to pull pranks on him. Just yesterday, Lucario baited him to a 'problem with the oven', where the co-host checked it and was blasted with a Flamethrower, thanks to Rotom.

**000**

**Rotom: Hey, it's hard to find a good joke, AND a Lucario with a funny attitude.**

**000**

**Lucario: Hey, I have a Jolly nature. It's just my thing.**

**000**

Munchlax didn't seem to mind at all, maybe because it was eaten before he had the time to really taste it.

Snover sat by himself. He wasn't eating because he just couldn't eat the 'food', but mainly because had more important things to seek out. His gaze went back and forth from Darkrai and Weavile. He seems to have figured out their alliances. Darkrai's alliance uses excellent strategies to win. But Weavile just seems to think of whatever's on her mind at the time, and it always involves playing dirty. He, himself, needed to win, but thought about what was more important

**000**

**Snover: I **_**wanted**_** some of these contestants to help me out. All of the ones I was originally considering have already gone into an alliance. *sigh* I might just have to go solo. Oh well, it's probably for the best.**

**000**

"No, wait. I got it! We just have to somehow make the others unable to perform well, like poisoning their food, then victory will be ours!"

Weavile seemed happy about that plan that she thought of. Nidoking was all for any plan she thought of, while Darmanitan felt uneasy sitting next to any of them. Krokorok just seemed bored.

**000**

**Krokorok: I joined the alliance hoping to find a way to victory, but our 'leader's plans keep changing clockwork every three minutes, and all are about playing dirty. I may have not always been playing by the rules, but she's just wicked! I already regret joining.**

**000**

**Darmanitan: I never wanted to join in the first place, but now I'm scared about leaving. Man, I don't know what to do at all!**

**000**

**Nidoking: Her plans are really good, but she really needs to stick to one of them at a time.**

**000**

**Weavile: My plans are brilliant! And my 'members' are eating it all up! I'm so going to win!**

**000**

"There hasn't been a challenge in sometime." Darkrai pointed out.

"Yeah," said Charmander, "makes it pretty hard to make plans without a reason to do so."

Gardevoir decided to say something important. "I saw Pikachu smiling and skipping around a while ago."

Garchomp knew what that meant. "That means a new challenge is coming up!"

However, the Mach Pokémon spoke a little too loud and everyone heard. As you could expect, there were a lot of 'Oh no's and 'Wonder what it is's…. and one rock/ground type attempting to jump out the window.

Everyone stopped down when Pikachu's voice blared through the intercoms.

"GOOD DAY, CAMPERS! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU ALL! COME ON DOWN TO THE DOCK!"

**000**

**Dusknoir: This can't be good.**

**000**

**Lucario: Last time, it was a cliff dive into a tiny pool. What's next, Orre Roulette?**

…

**Please, Arceus, don't let it be Orre Roulette!**

**000**

**Larvitar: I'm scared.**

**000**

When the contestants had eventually made it to the dock (Some of them resisted), they noticed a chequered flag in Pikachu's possession and a black and white chequered line on the ground at the beach nearby.

"Welcome everyone!" said Pikachu, smirking, "For this challenge, you all get to have a little race!"

"A race?" Claydol asked. "That doesn't seem that hazardous."

Pikachu kept his smirk. "Very observant, Claydol. However, this will be an obstacle race!"

"There it is." Claydol said.

**000**

**Darkrai: 'Obstacles'? This doesn't sound to good.**

**000**

"Now then," Pikachu continued, "Everyone gets ten minutes to prepare. After that, the first one to complete a lap around the course wins it for their team."

Milotic raised her fin. "Do Magikarp and I get to use the water for this challenge?"

Pikachu looked at the two, then smirked more. "Nope."

**000**

**Milotic: That's just cruel.**

**000**

**Magikarp: Meh. I'll still be able to do it.**

**000**

Everyone was preparing. Everyone was stretching and drinking some water. Weavile needed her team to win, then noticed that Delibird was by himself. She smiled to herself as she brought an apple over to Nidoking. He seemed confused at first. Weavile mouthed the next words, so no one else could hear. _Poison it_.

Nidoking looked at her even oddlier, (?) so Weavile nudged her head over to Delibird. Nidoking then got the idea and put enough toxins to poison someone, but not enough to kill them. Weavile took the apple and gave it to Delibird, who unknowingly obliged and ate it.

**000**

Meanwhile, Snover was unsure of how to continue. He couldn't run that fast, and was still suspicious of Magikarp's abilities. Claydol also noticed this, but gave no notice. He didn't want to get involved with anything for the time being.

**000**

Everyone got ready for the race, and walked up to the chequered line. Pikachu raised the flag, then dropped it, grabbed a starting pistol, and fired.

Everyone was immediately shocked, but then ran like heck.

Munchlax ran pretty slowly, but seemed content that he wasn't last. Delibird didn't move at all, he was asleep.

Magikarp seemed to be in the lead, and he was flopping around. Darkrai was right behind him, followed by Garchomp, Rotom, and Mienshao. Suddenly, Lucario ran past everyone, using Extremespeed. Lucario was laughing, but not when the first trap was set off. Lucario didn't have the time to notice that it was a dart gun, putting him out of commission. The others in the lead noticed this and moved carefully trying not to set off any traps.

**000**

**Magikarp: These traps seem to be really dangerous. I'd best be on my guard.**

**000**

**Darkrai: This is beginning to be quite the challenge.**

**000**

**Lucario: Why couldn't it have been Machoke? He seems to LOVE pain! Owowow… Why me?**

**000**

**Machoke: *bruised* I hate Druddigon right now.**

**000**

Two minutes prior to the latest comment by Machoke, the rest of the contestants found the next trap. Druddigon, Machoke, and Krokorok were running side by side each other, when Weavile dashed ahead and accidently hit a mine. The blast was enough to send her out of the race, but the shock scared Druddigon and he pushed Machoke in front of him. And unlucky for Machoke, he landed on a mine himself.

**000**

Milotic was trying to keep up, but she was behind. She was around the same area with Munchlax and Nidoking. She blames Mew for not letting her swim. But then she remembers that Magikarp is all the way in the front, which made her feel a little bad, but then she remembered that Magikarp is over-powered.

**000**

In the more 2nd place area, behind the leaders, were Gardevoir, Charmander, Dusknoir, and, surprisingly, Metagross. Roserade was behind them, catching up quite quickly. Unfortunately, Charmander was pushing himself and fell where he stood. Metagross noticed this and picked him up, putting him on his head, and continued running.

**000**

**Gardevoir: It's official, Metagross is the most friendly Pokémon on the island. Helping someone that's not even on the same team? That takes trust, and nice…ness… is that a word?**

**000**

**Charmander: Can't believe I fell there. Good thing Metagross is friendly, otherwise I would've been trampled.**

**000**

**Metagross: Just trying to help out.**

**000**

Meanwhile, Snover was behind Roserade, and noticed that. He also noticed Skarmory flying next to Metagross, being really concerned. He shook it off and continued to run. When he noticed Claydol floating right next to him, he decided to push himself.

**000**

**Snover: You'll only understand if you were there. Claydol does NOTHING at all. Makes me wonder… nah, that's impossible… is it?**

**000**

Everyone else had the worst luck of all, not only were they behind, but they were focused on the race that they never noticed most of the traps hidden. A lot of them ended up burnt.

**000**

**Pikachu: Explosives… heh. What can I say? I hate to waste.**

**000**

Magikarp was flopping fast, and, in about 20 minutes, saw the goal in his sights. He was excited to make it that he actually pushed himself, with no concern that Darkrai was doing the exact same thing behind him. Magikarp was almost there when…

…he made it.

Magikarp actually flopped around the entire island and came in first! Pikachu came down, clapping his hands.

"Well done, Magikarp!" Said the yellow host, "You've completed the race in first place!..."

Magikarp was so excited. He was flopping like a mad Goldeen. Darkrai had to congratulate him on that one. He was about to lie down, catch his breath, and decide on who to vote off when-

"… or you would've been. But someone else completed before you."

Everyone that were in ahead and that had crossed the finish line just froze. Magikarp didn't win?

Magikarp was the most shocked. "If I didn't win," he started, "then who?"

"I did."

Magikarp turned around and saw _Shedinja_ right beside him.

"Yep," the host began, "Shedinja actually did make it here much before you. About 1 minute after the race started."

**000**

**Magikarp: WHAT?**

**000**

**Darkrai: What happened?**

**000**

**Rotom: Who finished when now?**

**000**

**Shedinja: What can I say? I'm that good.**

**000**

Fifteen minutes later, when everyone else made it back, Pikachu decided to speak up.

"Well, the Zekroms won again! Reshirams, I'll see you guys at the campfire tonight!"

The Reshirams sighed, but then darted their eyes to Delibird, who seemed to still be sleeping.

**000**

**Mienshao: He slept through the whole race? He's going down.**

**000**

**Machoke: *still hurt* At least I try!**

**000**

**Weavile: Heh heh heh…**

**000**

Darmanitan and Krokorok walked up to their leader's little hideout. Krokorok complained that anyone would be able to see the place considering it's only behind a few trees, but Weavile dismissed anything he said. When they made it to the meeting area, Weavile spoke up.

"Welcome, guys, to the hideout of Team Determination!" Weavile said.

"More like Team Desperate." Krokorok whispered to Darmanitan. He chuckled.

Weavile stared at Darmanitan and he then silenced himself. "Anyway, our plan has been completed!"

Darmanitan decided to ask. "What was the plan, anyway?"

Weavile chuckled. "The plan was to prevent any of us from being eliminated! And it was successful!"

"How?" Krokorok asked.

"We poisoned Delibird with enough poison to make him so sick, he just fell asleep!" Weavile said with a grin.

Darmanitan was shocked. "Whoa, wait. You can't just do that!"

"Oh, we can, AND we did." Weavile said back.

**000**

**Darmanitan: I really regret this.**

**000**

All 16 Reshirams were crowded around the campfire. Delibird looked sick, but tired enough for the others to believe 'he just didn't get enough rest'.

Pikachu walked up with a plate of poffins.

"Campers," Pikachu said in a serious tone, "you have shut out another camper today. And didn't give a second thought about it."

He placed the plate down and simply motioned the campers to collect them. Delibird was too sick and tired, literally, to move that far. Pikachu simply held out his suitcase and motioned at that boat at the end of the pier.

"You were voted off, Delibird." Said the host in his serious tone, before switching to a happy tone. "So, bye-bye!"

Delibird looked shocked, and threw up.

Pikachu was disgusted, obviously. "Someone come and carry this guy!"

Electivire came from the bushes nearby and took him to the boat, which took off to the unknown location.

**000**

**Metagross: I feel kind of bad. He looked kind of sick. But he didn't do anything. Still, he was chipper and everything when the day started…**

**000**

Snover was walking around the campsite. His team was celebrating except for himself and five others. The team Darkrai had made, and Claydol. He understood Claydol, he's probably just sleeping, but he decided to try and eavesdrop on Darkrai's alliance.

Darkrai seemed happy, while everyone else _was_ happy.

"Well, we dodged a bullet there." Said the Pitch-Black Pokémon.

The other three agreed. They were going to think about voting someone off.

"Now," Darkrai said. "We got off easy, but we have no idea what will happen next. So we best be on our guard. Pikachu seems to allow us to have a little time before a challenge actually starts, so we will discuss how to win at that time."

"Agreed." Gardevoir said.

"Well," said Charmander. "I assume this meeting's over, right?"

Darkrai nodded.

"Then, I gotta get my beauty sleep." Garchomp said.

"You probably don't need it." The fire-salamander muttered to himself.

"Let's get some shut-eye, then." Darkrai said. "Team Victor, dismissed"

The team then walked to the cabins. On the way there, Charmander could've sworn seeing Snover hiding in a bush close to their meeting area.

**000**

Claydol was standing outside the door when Team Victor walked in. Snover followed them.

"Very subtle." Claydol said to the Frosted Tree Pokémon.

"Shut up." Snover said back.

Unknown to everyone, Claydol heard everything, and then turned his mind to read Pikachu's. He needed a head start on the next torture they call 'challenges'.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yep, that's it. To be honest, this was a filler chapter. I needed something to fill in this space.<em>**

**_Well then, please review. Details are very important._**


	4. Chapter 4: Jump, Smash, RUSH!

**_Wow, almost a month since the last update. I better work on that._**

**_Well, here it is. I hope no one unfavorited this. That would displease me._**

**_Well, here we go. Pokémon is owned to Nintendo and Gamefreak. Total Drama Island concept owned by... whoever made it._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Jump, Smash, RUSH!<strong>

It's been four days since the race. Keep that in mind.

**000**

**Magikarp: How did Shedinja beat me? Sorry, I'm still on that!**

**000**

**Shedinja: Heh.**

**000**

Larvitar started waking up. He had a peaceful sleep. He dreamt that the competition was over. But reality is a harsh mistress, as he found out nothing changed. He sighed, and got up to go to the mess hall.

On the way, he noticed Lucario and Rotom running to the back door of the building with glue, feathers, and a fake beak.

**000**

**Lucario: No comment.**

**000**

Larvitar sighed. He was glad some were having fun, he just gets to scared for that kind of stuff. He was distracted enough to accidently bump into Snover, who was hiding in the bushes.

"What are you doing there?" the timid rock-type asked.

"None of your business." The British snow tree said. (yes, Snover's British. Deal with it.)

Larvitar walk quickly away, but still wondered what Snover was doing.

**000**

**Snover: I'm trying to figure out Darkrai's alliance. They'll get us far, but at the halfway point when the teams are dissolved, I need to take them out.**

**000**

Everyone gathered at the mess hall, eating the food Electivire prepared. Most were chatting, some were thinking, one of which was Snover, another was Darkrai, and Claydol was just floating there.

**000**

**Claydol: Meh, seems simple enough.**

**000**

Pikachu walked in the building, cheery and with a plan.

"Good morning, campers!" the host said in a cheerful tone, "How's the food?"

"I don't think you want us to answer that." Said Krokorok.

Everyone in the room could hear a low grumble from the kitchen, something about jail was a better gig.

"Well, eat up! The challenge this time will begin in 10 minutes!" Said Pikachu. He then left the building with a nice grin.

**000**

**Druddigon: I have a bad feeling about this…**

**000**

**Shedinja: Meh.**

**000**

Everyone crowded around the center of the camp. When they got there, they saw a large track, stone bricks, and a large circular ring.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Great-"

"This looks just like three events from the Pokéathelon." Krokorok said.

Pikachu turned to Krokorok, looking rather annoyed. "… Very observant, Krokorok." Pikachu said. "These ARE events from the Pokéathelon."

He then turned to face everyone. "These are the events, a Hurdle Dash, a Stone Smash, and a Circle Push! Each team will make two teams to use in this challenge. You have 15 minutes. Good Luck!"

**000**

**Snover: Like he WANTS us to have good luck.**

**000**

The teams were just about to go to opposite sides until,

"Oh, and one more thing!" Pikachu said. "If you lose, you can only vote for the six Pokémon you chose to participate!"

**000**

**Machoke: Uh oh.**

**000**

Weavile was with her team (not her alliance, her team) and she started to speak up.

"Alright, bozos." She started. "We all should know the first team we'll have. Magikarp, Metagross, and Drapion."

"That goes without saying." Magikarp said. The others agreed.

"Now," the vile weasel continued, "what will be the next team?"

Krokorok raised his hand. "I have a suggestion!"

"Yes, what is it?" asked Weavile.

"I say that Rotom, Nidoking, and Mienshao should go."

"Why me?" asked Meinshao.

"I assume you have fighting skills, right?"

"Yeah."

"So you can go in the Circle Push and push out anyone that's running to the rings."

"… oh yeah! I see!" said Mienshao.

"Then we're done here!" Dusknoir said. "Good luck, you guys!"

**000**

**Krokorok: To be honest, I actually didn't want Weavile to choose the next team, she's sort of incompetent.**

**000**

**Weavile: Looks like my genius is rubbing off!**

**Magikarp: *outside* Maybe it's just leaving you!**

**Weavile: SHUT UP!**

**000**

**Machoke: Phew.**

**000**

"Okay," Darkrai started, "I say we place our best players on the two teams."

"Wow, really? I never thought of that." Claydol drawled.

"… moving on," continued the Pitch-Black Pokémon, "I say we put Shedinja, Garchomp, and myself on one team."

"Okay." Garchomp said.

"Agreed." Shedinja responded.

Snover spoke up. "I say we then place more or less 'joke' teammates on the other team!"

"Why would we do that?" Darkrai asked.

"If we did, we could take the enemy by surprise! Assuming the 'joke' characters have a well enough skill."

There were murmurs around the team agreeing with Snover's plan. Darkrai smirked even.

"Even if that were to work," Claydol said, "how would we pull it off?"

"By using teammates that no one would expect." Snover said. "So… thanks for volunteering."

"…what?" asked the Clay doll (very creative naming).

"I'll go with him!" Druddigon said. "I'm pretty tough, but I don't really get the chance to show it off."

"Perfect!" The snow tree exclaimed. "Now, who else would like to be with them?"

Everyone was silent. Snover frowned. They needed a good Pokémon to do this. He then saw Charmander and smiled.

"Charmander!" said Snover. "How would you like to be on the team?"

Charmander darted up. "I'd be honoured!"

"All right, then." Darkrai said. "Everyone, we will have to cheer for our teams to win! Does everyone agree?"

"YEAH!" Everyone said in unison.

"Then let's go!"

**000**

**Snover: This is working fine.**

**000**

**Darkrai: I'm surprised at Snover. I might even consider having him join us.**

**000**

The two teams crowded to the bleachers Electivire set up. The four competing teams gathered on the stage Electivire ALSO set up.

Pikachu walked up and was surprised at the choices. Not much with Magikarp and Shedinja, but more at Claydol and Mienshao.

"Well, what a surprise." He started. "The teams have either people I expected, or people I NEVER expected."

**000**

**Claydol: Hmph.**

**000**

"Well," the host said, "Team 1 will be Magikarp, Metagross, and Drapion!

"Team 2 will be Rotom, Nidoking, and Mienshao!

"Team 3 will be Darkrai, Garchomp, and Shedinja!

"Team 4 will be Druddigon, Charmander and, surprisingly, Claydol!"

Everyone applauded.

"Now, the first course will be the Hurdles Dash. Choose who you'll use for this one! The one's chosen should then line up at the area where it says 1, 2, 3, and 4, depending on your team."

Pikachu then got off the stage and went to his cabin.

He knocked on the door. "Electivire, old buddy, have you gotten the feather's off yet?"

"No." Electivire responded angrily. "I HATE those two!"

**000**

**Rotom: *insert awesome face here***

**000**

Magikarp, Rotom, Shedinja, and Charmander stood at their appropriate areas, waiting for Pikachu to shoot the starting gun.

"On your marks…"

They got to position.

"… get set…"

They were ready.

"…_**GO!**_"

They took off.

Shedinja was keeping up a good lead, but Magikarp was right behind him. Shedinja couldn't be more shocked. How was it that he wasn't going as fast?

**000**

**Weavile: I found the time to spike Shedinja's food to make him tired. Heh heh heh.**

**000**

Charmander was pushing it a lot. His good luck necklace (which he always keeps around his neck) was swaying a lot from side to side. He was right beside Rotom. They were both smiling.

**000**

**Rotom: No point in playing this game if we don't have fun.**

**000**

**Charmander: I have no big rivalry with Rotom, not like Magikarp and Shedinja.**

**000**

Magikarp was flailing quickly and was almost beside Shedinja. Shedinja was focused on beating him that he didn't notice the first hurdle. He crashed right into it. However, so did Magikarp.

Charmander and Rotom did not make the same mistake. They jumped over them and continued running. The four were at equal levels now. They all jumped the next hurdles easily, with Shedinja and Magikarp regaining their speed and were tied for the lead. Shedinja repeated history and hit the very last hurdle while Magikarp jumped it and made it to the other side.

Pikachu was waiting at the finish line and didn't seem moved at all that Magikarp crossed the line. In fact, he didn't even notice.

"Uh, hello?" Magikarp asked.

Pikachu turned and saw him. "Oh, hey there. Congrats on coming in second place."

"… … … … WHAT?"

"Oh yeah," the mouse said, "Shedinja beat you."

"NO HE DIDN'T!"

"Yes, he did."

"**NO! HE! DIDN'T!"**

The host sighed, took out a video tape and played it on the TV beside him. It showed Pikachu firing the gun, then Pikachu slowed down the tape. For a split second, Shedinja went down into the shadows, crossed the finish line, then went back to his original place just in time for everyone to start running.

**000**

**Magikarp: … ?**

**000**

**Shedinja: There. Now you know my secret. Heh.**

**000**

Pikachu then took out Mr. Loud and turned it on. "ATTENTION, CAMPERS! THE ZEALOUS ZEKROMS WIN THIS ROUND! CHOOSE YOUR NEXT CONTESTANT AND PROCEED TO THE STONE SMASHING COMPETITION!"

Metagross, Nidoking, Garchomp, and Druddigon walked over to the set. Of course, by the rocks, there were the numbers 1, 2, 3, and 4. They each walked to their respective areas.

Pikachu then walked over to the competitors. "All right. These stones are strong and you'll probably only be able to destroy one or two at a time."

He then grabbed the starting gun. "Ready…"

They got ready.

"GO!"

They got set- wait, I mean they started!

Metagross was obviously strong, and pounded away at the rocks, performing critical moves that destroyed two at a time. Garchomp was stirking fast, destroying one at a time, trying to perform faster than Metagross. Druddigon and Nidoking were destroying one at a time, but they were slow and got tired really fast. They eventually just fell after destroying 50 blocks.

"Durddigon and Nidoking are OUT!" Pikachu declared. "It's all down to Metagross and Garchomp!"

They were pounding away fast, Metagross taking down two in one while Garchomp strikes faster, taking down two in two.

**000**

Rotom and Lucario met up at one end of the bleachers.

"Who do you thinks gonna win?" Rotom asked.

"I don't know." Responded the Aura Pokémon.

Just then, two large yellow arms with some feathers attached grabbed the two at took them away.

"I will have my revenge." The Pokémon said.

**000**

Garchomp was getting tired, while Metagross was still going strong. Pikachu smirked and pulled out a whistle, stopping the two Pokémon.

"All right!" said the host. "Metagross destroyed 120 blocks while Garchomp destroyed 117 blocks!

"That means, THE RESHIRAMS WIN!"

The Reshirams cheered.

"Okay now," Pikachu continued, "Drapion, Mienshao, Darkrai, and Claydol! Please move to the ring! It's time for the CIRCLE PUSH!"

**000**

**Drapion: All right! It's time to do this!**

**000**

**Snover: Oh dear Arceus, what have I done?**

**000**

**Claydol: Meh.**

**000**

The four Pokémon got to their respective corners, and got ready.

Pikachu walked over to his personal seat with popcorn and just grabbed a gun and shot it in the air.

"GO!"

The Pokémon were taken by surprise, but rushed to the center where a blue light was showing. Drapion then focused on getting everyone except Mienshao out. Drapion rushed to Darkrai, while Mienshao tried, and failed, to move a certain 238.1 lb mass of clay.

A buzzer sounded and the light disappeared and everyone noticed a smaller yellow light is shown. Three of them rushed to it, but Claydol simply turned around and floated towards an even smaller green light.

Darkrai was dodging the girl's attacks while remaining in the circle. He seemed to refuse attacking the two.

His alliance noticed that little fact from the sidelines.

"Why isn't he doing anything?" Charmander asked.

"I don't know." Garchomp said.

Gardevoir smiled. She believed she knew the answer.

Another buzzer rang and two different circles appeared. Claydol moved towards the smallest were as Darkrai moved to the nearest, attracting the girls to follow him along the way. Pushes, shoves, punches were thrown, but the fearless legend dodged every last one. Mienshao attempted a Hi Jump Kick, but, in a move like they Matrix, Darkrai dodged this move as well, causing Mienshao to miss and crash to the sidelines. All who were fast enough ran away, but others were crushed by the bleachers collapsing because of her kick.

**000**

**Munchlax: Ow.**

**000**

**Nidoking: Ow.**

**000**

**Machoke: What are the odds of a piece of the bleachers being flung and landing on me? … OW.**

**000**

Darkrai was still dodging Drapion's attempts to hit him when, DING! A bell rang.

Pikachu walked over, actually surprised. "Well, this was surprising. First off, Darkrai."

"Yeah?" said Darkrai.

"Why weren't you attacking anyone?"

"It's basic chivalry. I was raised in an environment where I was taught never to attack anyone of the opposite gender, regardless if that female happened to be part of the 'Ogre Scorp' species."

Drapion pouted. "Just tell us the results."

"Okay then." Pikachu said, with a little annoyance in his voice. "The winners are…"

The Zekroms were scared. There were always two Reshirams were there was one Zekroms.

…

…

"THE ZEALOUS ZEKROMS!"

The Zekroms cheered while the Reshirams were mixed with anger and shock.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Weavile said. "We won that! Drapion and Mienshao were both on the same circle that Darkrai was on! How did we lose?"

"There was a reason why there were two circles. Claydol simply went to the one that was worth more points." Pikachu explained

"I'm surprised no one else considered that." Claydol said.

Weavile was clearly angry, but remained silent.

**000**

**Weavile: *insert swear after swear here***

**000**

**Krokorok: I'm safe from being voted off, but really?**

**000**

**Claydol: … heh.**

**000**

Snover was walking along the beach. He was thinking about how Claydol helped them win, but then again, he would've done the exact same thing.

"Hey."

Snover immediately turned around and saw Darkrai standing there.

"Hello." Snover responded with.

"That was some good thinking back there. You helped us win."

"… I guess I did. I just want to help win."

"So do we." Darkrai said.

"Huh?" Snover said. He knew what he was talking about, but couldn't blow his cover.

"I want you to join my alliance." Darkrai said more clearly.

"You have an alliance?" said the frost tree.

"Yes, we try making plans about how to allow us to win. We discuss strategies and I believe you have a lot."

Snover remained silent.

"I won't force you to join. If you don't, we won't go after you. The choice is yours."

Snover was thinking about the offer.

…

"No."

"Why not?" Darkrai asked.

"I just can't. being in an alliance is too risky. If you team is figured out, they'll be all over me. I'm sorry." Snover said in response.

"All right then. Good-bye." Darkrai said, walking away.

"Bye." Snover said back.

**000**

At the elimination ceremony, the six losing competitors were standing up. They were all scared. They didn't know who would be voted off. Rotom just seemed embarrassed more than scared, the safe contestants were laughing at the fact that he was covered in green sludge and colourful feathers.

**000**

**Rotom: Oh, it is on!**

**000**

Pikachu walked up with a plate of poffins. He just stopped and laughed at Rotom's appearance.

"HA HA HA!" Pikachu laughed. "I guess Electivire got you back, huh?"

"This isn't over." Rotom responded with.

"Heh heh, well, it might be for you!" the host said back. "Here I have a plate of poffins. If you name is called, please come up and take one."

"Metagross, Magikarp, and Drapion." He said first.

The three walked up and grabbed their poffins.

"Okay, the last two poffins go to…"

The suspense was killing them.

"Rotom…

"and…

…

…

…

…

"… Nidoking."

"YEAH!" Nidoking shouted as he took his poffin.

"But," Mienshao started, "why?"

"You almost killed us with your Hi Jump Kick." Dusknoir said.

"Yeah, almost." Machoke said.

Mienshao put her head down, and went to get her things.

**000**

**Mienshao: Well, I'm out. Can't say I'm **_**really**_** surprised. I hurt a lot of people.**

**Who do I want to win? I don't know. I know Magikarp's going to go far, so I'll say him. Bye.**

**000**

Yet, ANOTHER party was going on at the Zekrom cabins. When Lucario finally went to his room, covered in green slime and feathers, Darkrai, Larvitar, and Charmander just laughed at him. Darkrai more or less let out a little chuckle, but a laugh, none the less.

**000**

**Lucario: No comment.**

**000**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lolz. Slime and feathers.<strong>_

_**Any way, I hoped you enjoyed the latest episode, and if you think my story **_**sucks, try **_**reading "Sonic Fights Robotnik"**_

_**If you like**__** Sonic the Hedgehog and care about your sanity, don't read it.**_

_**(Oh, and if you haven't already, I'd reccomend reading Dark Ampithere's story: Total Pokémon Island)**_

_**XReaperBlade, singing off!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Disastrous Camping

_**Okay, I REALLY need a system. Thankfully, I now have one.**_

_**Sorry two keep you all waiting. Enjoy Chapter Five.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Disastrous Camping <strong>

The morning sun shone its light on the campgrounds. Pikachu and Electivire stepped out of their cozy cottages with smiles on their faces. They walked right up to one of the intern cabins, specifically, the heavyweights.

Pikachu opened the door to see them awake and playing cards. "So," the mouse said, "have you guy done what we asked?"

"Yep." The lead Conkledurr replied.

"Perfect." Pikachu chuckled. "I can't wait to see their faces!"

**000**

Armaldo woke up somewhat peacefully, odd considering he shared a cabin with Darkrai. He got up, stretched, and then opened his eyes, an action he then regretted. He was looking at all of the other bunks from every cabin that had all of his team members.

"What the hell?"

Armaldo turned around and saw Scizor having the same sort of confused feeling that Armaldo had.

"I don't know what happened either." Armaldo told Scizor.

The Plate Pokémon got up and started wandering around the new little campsite, watching the others slowly wake up with quizzical looks on their faces. Armaldo then noticed a strange note on the dresser near Zoroark's bed. Armaldo walked up to it and started to read. His quizzical face quickly soured.

"You have-"

**000**

"-got to be-" continued Carnivine.

**000**

"-freaking-" said Sandslash.

**000**

"-KIDDING ME!" screamed Drapion.

"I'm afraid not, Draps." Carnivine explained.

"That little bitch left us with nothing but our beds, dressers, and A NOTE?

"'Fraid so."  
>Drapion then stormed off to the nearest tree and started wrecking it. It took Metagross and Darmanitan to restrain her.<p>

**000**

**Drapion (being restrained): I am SO pissed at you, rat! If these two weren't holding me back I'd destroy everything you LOVE!**

**000**

The Zekroms all sighed when the point that they were stuck there was explained.

"Great." Cincinno said. "Just peachy."  
>"Some people just want to watch the world burn." Replied Druddigon.<p>

Larvitar went back to his bed and just hid himself under the blankets. Charmander was about to walk over and talk to him when he heard the sound of flapping wings.

"Skarmory, what are you do-" Charmander was about to finish his thought when he looked up in the air and saw a Salamence flying around. Riding it was two very familiar yellow creatures.

**000**

Pikachu took out his trusty megaphone and yelled in it while Electivire and the Salamence covered their ears.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!" Pikachu spoke in good ole Mr. Loud. "HOW ARE YOU ENJOYING YOUR NEW TEMPORARY HOME?"

"HOW DO YOU THINK WE FEEL?" yelled Drapion from the Reshiram's area.

"WELL GET USED TO IT!" Pikachu replied with. "YOU HAVE FROM NOW UNTIL DAWN TO USE! YOU HAVE TO SPEND THE WHOLE DAY IN YOUR NEW CAMPSITES! AT 4:00am TOMORROW I WILL WAKE YOU ALL UP AND YOUR ENTIRE TEAM HAS TO MAKE IT TO THE TOTEM POLE NEAR THE OPENING OF THE FOREST! FIRST TEAM WINS THE CHALLENGE!"

Snover grunted under his breath. "Clever boy."

"AND ONE LAST THING!" Pikachu said. "I SAID THE ENTIRE TEAM! YOU CAN'T GET AWAY WITH ONE PERSON THERE OR ONE PERSON MISSING! AND YOU HAVE TO COLLECT ALL OF YOUR FOOD IN THE FOREST! WE HAVE PATROLS MAKING SURE YOU DON'T GET OUT BEFORE 4:00!"

**000**

**Shedinja: Crap.**

**000**

Munchlax ran right into the forest after he heard that no food was going to be supplied.

"That thing needs to be calm. Being 100% dependent on food isn't going to get him anywhere." Dusknoir sighed.

"Well," Rotom said. "I guess we need to assign jobs."

"DIBS OUT ON MAKING THE FIRE!" Weavile screamed immediately.

"Done." Dusknoir said. "You can collect food."

"Metagross and Drapion should go collect firewood." Krokorok added onto the list of jobs.

"Done." Metagross replied.

"Machoke, Nidoking, you two should help them." Magikarp said.

"Okay." Machoke said back.

"Roserade, Carnivine, Rotom and I will assist in collecting food." Dusknoir said.

"What about us?" Milotic asked, referring to herself, Magikarp, Darmanitan, and Krokorok.

"You guys should stay there." Metagross said. "We'll need some people to guard our stuff while we're gone."  
>"Fair enough." Krokorok replied.<p>

"Okay then." Dusknoir said. "Let's go!"

**000**

"Okay then." Lucario said. "So Armaldo, Scizor, Sandslash, Druddigon, Shedinja and I will collect the food."

"Gardevoir, Garchomp, Snover, Pachirisu, Zoroark and I will collect firewood." Darkrai added.

"And that leaves me, Larvitar, Claydol, Skarmory, and Cincinno to looks after our stuff." Charmander piped in.

"Good." Claydol said. "Now time's being wasted here. You should get going."

The assigned Pokémon nodded and walked off. Claydol chuckled to himself and floated off a bit.

Larvitar turned around and saw him doing so. "Where are you going?" Larvitar asked.

"None of your business."

Larvitar backed off and nodded his head a bit. Claydol smirked in his mind and continued on his way.

**000**

**Claydol: This game is very simple when you've trained your mind to read other minds just enough. I managed to realize that we'd have to hunt for food in this challenge beforehand, so I snuck into the kitchen and the ACTUAL dining room for employees and managed to take a good amount of food from them. I just have to excuse myself whenever I feel peckish there will be some food right there. *chuckles* This game was mine when I got here.**

**000**

Drapion smashed down a few trees and managed to make some good firewood out of them. Nidoking followed the same pattern, but didn't take them down as fast considering Drapion was still a little pissed off.

Machoke was just finished breaking down one tree with a Karate Chop when the tree started falling over a passing Metagross. The Iron Leg Pokémon panicked and hit the tree the other way, landing on Machoke.

**000**

**Machoke: Of course.**

**000**

Munchlax didn't know for how long he was running in his panic. When he heard that there wouldn't be any supplied food, he lost it and ran to see if he could find some food.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Munchlax said hurriedly as he bumped into bushes with the berries picked off.

Suddenly, he was in heaven.

He dashed through one bush and saw a HUGE pile of food. Berries, cookies, apples, seeds, the whole shebang.

He didn't think twice as he jumped into the pile and started devouring everything in the mound. In two minutes it was almost gone.

"Am I dead and have gone to heaven?" Munchlax asked himself out loud.

"Not yet, but you will be."

Munchlax stopped what he was doing and looked up to see the many eyes of our favourite ground-psychic type. Normally, the eyes showed no emotion, but at this moment, Munchlax could plainly see that Claydol was pissed.

**000**

**Munchlax: *bandaged* In retrospect, seeing a large amount of food on the ground in the middle of the forest probably means it belongs to someone else.**

**000**

Lucario was picking some Oran berries off of a bush when he heard a familiar crackle of electricity.

"Hey, Luc." Rotom said.

"Hey, what are doing out here?" Lucario said as he turned around.

"Eh, I was assigned food duty." Rotom answered.

"Same here."

"Yeah, you wanna try and see if we can pull a prank?" the Plasma Pokémon asked.

"Even if we could think of one, I don't see how we could." Lucario said. "The whole place is being monitored.

"You could always use some crazy methods."

The duo turned around to see Zoroark with a pile of wood in her arms.

"I can use my illusion technique to bypass the guards and set up the plan from there."

The twosome thought about it and smiled.

"Okay then." Rotom said. "I'm thinking something like-"

Rotom was then interrupted by Munchlax screaming his head off while running away.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU GLUTTON!"

The three then turned their heads as Claydol zoomed past them.

**000**

**Lucario: That's the first time I've seen Claydol actually look like he has some energy in him.**

**000**

**Rotom: That's the first time I've seen Munchlax run that fast.**

**000**

**Claydol: *deep breathing* Stay calm, Claydol. You're okay. Everything's okay.**

***deep breath* A minor setback. Now I actually have to save what little rations I have left… that gluttonous idiot.**

**000**

Charmander was sitting next to a tree when Claydol came back.

"Where were you?" the lizard asked.

"Taking care of some business. Someone from the other team was trying to take some of our food." Claydol replied.

"I see." Charmander said back.

The Lizard Pokémon looked up and saw that it must've been about 5:00pm at the time. He smiled at the fact that he would have someone to talk to in a little while. Sure Larvitar was there but he stay in a corner under his blanket. Cincinno was a little uptight and usually gloated about her luxurious life back home. Skarmory didn't say much most of the time, but she was a little bit okay for occasional questions. Claydol kept to himself and answered questions in as few words as possible.

"Hope the others get here soon." Charmander said aloud.

**000**

Meanwhile, Krokorok kept a very close eye on the stash of food, just in case Munchlax got back. Magikarp kept a patrol over the firewood. Milotic stayed in the center area looking for her teammates, and Darmanitan relaxed himself on his bed.

"Hey! Does this belong to anyone?"

Krokorok immediately ran to where the sound came from and found a badly hurt Munchlax.

"Whoa, dude, are you okay?" The crocodile asked.

"Better than I should be feeling." Munchlax said.

Milotic slid over to Munchlax. "What happened?"

"I tried to find food by myself, but I think I found Claydol's food stash." The little glutton said.

Darmanitan immediately sat up. "Claydol has his own stash?"

"Must be. He was the only one guarding it. And he was PISSED when I got into it." Munchlax answered.

Darmanitan started thinking a bit along with Krokorok about this info.

**000**

**Krokorok: Well, this is interesting. We might have to get rid of the big pile of clay if he managed to get his own pile of food so easily.**

**000**

It was about 8:00pm at the time now. Everyone was sitting around the makeshift fire while others fell right to sleep, namely Scizor, Armaldo, and Druddigon.

Pachirisu was guarding the firewood pile while Sandslash guarded the food pile.

Charmander decided to sit next to Larvitar and tried to get him to talk. "Hey."

Larvitar looked in his direction. "Hi."

The Lizard sighed. "Look, you have to stop acting so down. Everyone's scared of SOMETHING. You'll just have to act a bit more cheery."

"I guess." Larvitar responded with.

Charmander smirked slightly but immediately averted his gaze when he saw Garchomp walking by.

"Hey Garchomp!" Charmander said.

"Hey Charmander." Garchomp said back as she walked away.

Charmander smirked a little and sunk down lower down the tree he was sitting against.

Larvitar noticed the reaction. "You have a crush on her?" he asked.

"No, I just feel this way whenever anyone talks to me." The lizard replied sarcastically.

"Heh." The Rock-type chuckled.

"So, who do you like in this place?" Charmander asked him.

Larvitar blushed. "Uhhh, isn't that personal?"

"Hypocritic, much?" Charmander said back.

The green ground-type sighed. "Fine, I kind of like…"

"Yes?..."

"… Drapion."

Charmander dropped his jaw and stared at him.

**000**

**Charmander: Okay, this guy has to be the most hypocritical Pokémon I've ever met. He's scared of everyone, yet he has a crush on Drapion.**

**000**

**Drapion: I suddenly feel like I have goosebumps…**

**000**

**Pikachu: SCORE!**

**000**

The patrol Bisharps around the outside of the "campsite" boundaries were getting a little droopy eyed. There are only so much of them.

"Hey, mind if we take over?"

The three Bisharps in the area turned and saw three other Bisharps. "I didn't know we had others for shifts." One of the patrols said.

"We were late entries." The lead Bisharp said.

"Oh good. We needed some rest." Another patrol said.

The three patrols walked away and when they were out of earshot, the three new guys giggled.

"This is perfect." Said one of the new patrols.

"Yeah, thanks for the disguises, Zoroark." The other said.

"No problem." Zoroark said still in the Bisharp illusion. "Now let's mess some things up!"

**000**

**Pikachu: *holding a coin* Heads, I sit back and enjoy the prank. Tails, I wake up Electivire and tell him.**

…

**Thank Arceus for two-headed coins!**

**000**

It was about 2:00am now. Everyone was sleeping soundly except for three. Shedinja was excited to beat Magikarp again so much that he couldn't sleep. He turned around and opened his eyes, seeing Darkrai packing everything away.

"Darkrai?" The shell asked.

"Yeah?" The pitch-black Pokémon said.

"What are you doing?" Shedinja said as he got up.

"I'm packing everything up. We need to be all set when it's 4:00." Darkrai responded with.

"How do we know the other team isn't doing the same thing?"

The two turned to see Claydol floating there with a bag over his "shoulder".

"What's in there?" Darkrai asked.

Claydol huffed. "It's my own stuff. I don't really trust anyone yet."

Shedinja smirked. "Understandable."

Claydol started using telekinesis too assist Darkrai in packing everything. "Here's a little help."

Darkrai started smiling in his mind. It was also at this time when Snover started waking up and saw this.

**000**

**Snover: I have no idea what Claydol's angle is, but it can't be good.**

**000**

**Claydol: Don't think I don't know that you're on to me, Snover. You can't win.**

**000**

Pikachu had a huge grin on his face as he eyed the clock and a large red button with "WAKE UP" written on it.

3:59:58

3:59:59

4:00:00

WHAM!

**000**

A loud buzzing was heard over the speakers around the camp, enough to wake everyone up immediately.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!" Pikachu said over the microphone. "You may now run! Remember, the WHOLE team must make it two the totem pole!"

Everyone immediately got up and started running without thinking.

**000**

"Hey Electivire? Wanna watch the-" Pikachu started bursting out laughing before he could finish his sentence.

**000**

**Electivire: *crude markings over his body* Tonight, I bathe in the blood of jackal and plasma.**

**000**

Garchomp ran fast to the pole with Charmander and Larvitar hanging on to her tail for dear life. Darkrai was holding onto Gardevoir's hand to help her run faster. Zoroark and Lucario ran side by side with their natural speed. Shedinja was already at the pole, much to Magikarp's dismay. Armaldo and Scizor were behind Sandslash and Druddigon. Cincinno and Pachirisu were riding on Skarmory. Claydol and Snover were head to head and ahead of Sandslash, but behind Skarmory.

Magikarp was, without a doubt, at the pole already. Metagross and Rotom were flying fast. Machoke ran into multiple trees, but was consistently pulled back into the run by Nidoking. Munchlax wasn't running AS fast, since food was not going to be a huge issue to keep him going. Everyone else was pushing it.

Trees were a large nuisance. They made the run that much more difficult. Skarmory had the most trouble since she isn't even that strong and she was carrying two Pokémon on her back. She ended up taking the advice of an old rabbit and did a barrel roll to avoid one large tree, but accidently dropped Cincinno.

"Excuse you!" Cincinno yelled back. No one heard her. They were busy running. She started running herself, but was never that good anyway. She huffed and started walking carefully when she ran out of breath.

**000**

The home stretch. The part where everyone gave it their all. The Zekroms ran generally as one and so did the Reshirams. The Reshirams were ecstatic when their team all touched the pole before the Zekroms.

Pikachu came up clapping. "Congrats guys! You finally almost made it!"

Magikarp, again, took offense to the "almost". "ALMOST?"

Pikachu nodded. "Yep. That's not your whole team."

As if summoned by those words. Munchlax came running. "Sorry. Sorry. I'm a little tired." He kept running and touched the pole. "YAY!" He turned around and saw his team angry at him.

Drapion picked him up and started shaking him. "YOU IDIOT! YOU COST US THE CHALLENGE! WHY, I'D OUTTA-"

Electivire pulled the two apart. Drapion was about to punch the co-host, but the certain markings on his face and body caused her to laugh instead. In fact, everyone started laughing. Rotom and Lucario walked up and high-fived each other.

"I'll have your heads for this, you two." The Thunderbolt Pokémon threatened.

Pikachu, still laughing, walked up two the Zekroms. "Congrats, you guys! You just won this challen-"

"Skarmory!"

Everyone turned around to see Cincinno walk up to the pole. "How could you drop me? I can have you sued for that!"

"You jumped on my back and yelled 'Let's go, pally!' It wasn't mandatory for you to ride me. Pachirisu at least asked." Skarmory said back.

"That's cold, bra." Pachirisu said.

"Shut up, commoner!" Cincinno snapped back. "I'll have you know that I-"

"-cost the game for your team!" Pikachu finished.

Everyone snapped back into reality and glared at Cincinno, who just huffed.

"The Reshirams finally won a challenge! Zekroms, I'll be seeing you at the elimination ceremony!"

**000**

_**Author's note: How about we just repeat what happened to Golett and cut out the middleman.**_

**000**

"What do you mean I'm gone?" Cincinno yelled.

"What do you think, 'your majesty'". Armaldo snapped back.

"I'll have you all and this show cancelled! You'll all be penniless!" Cincinno yelled at them.

"Well, excuuuuuuuse me, _princess_." Charmander replied.

"Hmph, well at least get my things." Cincinno demanded.

Claydol threw a bag right at her. "Right here."

**000**

**Cincinno: I can't believe it! Someone else's fault caused me to be voted off!**

**No one deserves to win this game! They are all rubbish!**

**000**

The boat that carried Cincinno dropped her off at a different boat.

"What's this now?" Cincinno said with wonder.

The boat was beautiful. It was very large, large enough to fit 100 people on it.

"Welcome to the Failure Ferry." Electivire, who was driving the smaller boat, said.

Cincinno jumped on it and looked at everyone there. Well, "everyone" in this case is Golett, Delibird, and Mienshao.

"Hi there!" Mienshao said.

"Well, this is quite the cruise, huh?" Cincinno wondered aloud.

"Quite." Golett responded. "I get to actually make use of my French here."

"I didn't know you knew French." Cincinno said amazed.

"I was there for not even a day. You knew nothing about me."

**000**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay then. That's that. I got this chapter DONE. Now I need a new one.<em>**

**_Review please, and give me an idea for the next chapter. I'll take all options into consideration._**


	6. Chapter 6: Propane & Propane Accessories

_**And I'm back. I finished this chapter in about two days and I did pay close attention.**_

_**Also, if you understand the reference in the title according to the challenge, you win one Internet cookie.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Propane and Propane Accessories<strong>

Drapion ate her food in a cold silence, as she always had. She felt a little weird after the previous challenge, but thought it was because she got REALLY pissed off last time. Unknowing to her, our favourite Timid Rock-type every now and then glanced at her.

Charmander, obviously, is _still_ confused.

**000**

**Charmander: Seriously, it makes no freaking sense. How can Larvitar, the little dinosaur that's scared of EVERYTHING have a crush on DRAPION, the chick who destroyed a good chunk of the forest because of the previous challenge?**

**000**

**Larvitar: The Pokémon mind is weird sometimes. It's just, there's something about her…**

**000**

**Claydol: Oh this is precious.**

**000**

"Okay, a little more to the left. No, your OTHER left! No- oh forget it."

Pikachu was setting up the next challenge, and was a little annoyed by the construction team.

"We're doing what we can, boss!" Conkledurr yelled back.

"Well I want this challenge perfect! The campers are being sent here in two hours, so chop-chop!"

**000**

Weavile was writing something on paper. Krokorok wanted to see, but she said that it's only good when it's done.

"This better be good, Weavile. I haven't got all day." Krokorok complained.

"Stop whining. I'm almost done." Weavile said back.

"Lay off her, croc." Nidoking told Krokorok. "She hasn't led us astray yet."

Krokorok turned to him. "That's because we haven't been caught yet!"

Darmanitan sat beside all of them looking a little scared.

**000**

**Darmanitan: I can't leave now or else I'm out of the tournament. They'll turn the whole team against me, and I don't want that.**

**000**

"Okay, is it straight?" Pikachu shouted at the work team.

"It's all good now, boss!" Conkledurr yelled back.

"Perfect!" the host shouted. "You guys are off-duty for now! I can't wait to see this in action!"

**000**

"So, Let me get this straight." Garchomp said to Darkrai. "You asked Snover to join our team, he declined, and we SHOULDN'T do anything about it?"

"He's trustworthy, guys." Darkrai told the team. "He won't tell anyone about us, and we're not going to vote him off. We're above that."

Gardevoir thought that the whole thing seemed a little odd. "You're positive?"

"Very." Darkrai reassured her.

Charmander nodded. He saw Snover in action a bit and he didn't seem like a double-crosser.

"Now that that business is taken care of, you're all dis-"

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!"

"Oh dear Arceus no."

"Please meet at the large hill north of the campsite!"

"We have one of those?" Armaldo asked Druddigon.

"YEP!"

**000**

**Druddigon: Seeing Pikachu excited is NEVER a good thing. I'm a little scared.**

**000**

**Armaldo: I didn't even know we had a big hill. I thought we only had the big mountain.**

**000**

The Reshirams and the Zekroms met and a large circular hill where a large ring was set up.

Pikachu flew by with Electivire on the Salamence from last episode.

"So how's it going, guys?" Pikachu asked the campers.

"I think we're doing a bit better now." Armaldo replied.

"Well, I hate to ruin your fun, but this here is a challenge I like to call; KING OF THE HILL!"

"Oh crap." Munchlax said to no one in particular.

"The rules are simple." Pikachu explained. "Every member on each team will get on the ring at once and they'll fight to see which team is superior!"

"But we have two less members than them!" Rotom complained.

"Too bad! I guess you shouldn't have lost those challenges then."

**000**

**Carnivine: *Yosetime Sam like grumbles***

**000**

The Reshirams got on one side of the ring while the Zekroms got on the other. Pikachu walked up with a starting pistol in his hand.  
>"Ready…"<p>

Both teams braced to charge while Drapion just seemed giddy.

"… GO!"

BANG!

Both teams charged to the center and tackled the first person they saw. Quite obviously, Drapion was having the time of her life, knocking Skarmory off the ring easily and charging towards Larvitar. Larvitar was dodging everything she threw at him and kept running away, with the Ogre Scorp hot on his tail.

Pachirisu was using Spark to try and get Munchlax off, but the fat little guy dove out of the way, then got up as quickly as he could and charged right in with a Headbutt, knocking the squirrel off.

Darmanitan didn't want to fight anyone, so it was difficult when Charmander was using Dragon Claw and trying to push him back. Weavile saw the Blazing Pokémon's troubles and shot an Ice Beam at Charmander, causing the lizard to dodge it and allowing Nidoking to knock him into the sky.

**000**

**Darmanitan: This is NOT good on my consciousness.**

**000**

**Charmander: Well that was just plain mean.**

**Nidoking *outside*: Of course it was! I'm a mean person!**

**000**

Darkrai was dodging the combined assault of Machoke and Dusknoir, and then the Pitch Black Pokémon demonstrated what he could've but didn't do to Drapion and Mienshao. Unleashing a powerful and concentrated Dark Pulse, he blasted the beam right into Dusknoir, sending him off the ring. He then turned to Machoke who tried a Dynamic Punch. He dodged with ease and used the momentum to flip the Fighting type into the air. Darkrai then utilized an Ominous Wind attack and carried him off the stage.

**000**

**Machoke: That wasn't as painful as I expected.**

**000**

Machoke got up and sighed with relief, then looked up just enough to see Nidoking been thrown at him.

**000**

**Machoke: I hate this game.**

**000**

Claydol smirked in his mind at his handy work, and turned to see Drapion charging at him. They each had a type advantage against the other and so Claydol tried to keep up the 'lazy but useful' disguise by unleashing a Mud Slap attack to startle the scorpion. However, that just succeeded to piss her off even more, as she unleashed multiple Night Slashes on him. Drapion was proud when she saw the doll fall, then was shocked when he disappeared. In the confusion, Claydol, who was actually behind her, shot a Hyper Beam, knocking her off the ring. He was proud that his double from his Double Team attack did just what it was supposed to, then sighed as Milotic shot a Hydro Pump at him. Claydol had not recovered from his Hyper Beam and was shot off the stage.

Scizor was going nuts. He loved attacking so much he barely noticed who he was attacking. He ended up sending Sandslash AND Larvitar off the ring. Garchomp saw him as a bit more of a threat then the other team, and sent him off with a Dragon Rush.

**000**

**Sandslash: We got off on the wrong foot at first, but I got over it. And Scizor decides to push me right off of the ring? What the hell?**

**000**

Charmander and Rotom were attacking each other with special attacks, obviously wanting to prove each other's special strength. Rotom was getting Charmander down with Thunder and Shadow Ball while Charmander only retaliated with Flamethrower. Charmander was about to fall when Garchomp ran into the fray and used her Dragon Pulse attack to push Rotom right off the ring. Garchomp turned to pat Charmander on the back.

"You were doing well." Garchomp said. "I just thought you needed a little push."

Charmander looked up and smiled, but that quickly turned into shock as an Ice Beam struck her in the back. The lizard ran to attack the attacker, and was introduced to a Night Slash.

**000**

**Weavile: I'm not just a pretty face, you see. I'm quite skilled in battle.**

**000**

Milotic ran up and picked up the two fainted Pokémon and dropped them off the ring. She Water-Type turned around and was introduced to Snover's Wood Hammer, knocking her off the stage. Snover took a few steps back thanks to the recoil, and turned around to see Munchlax charging at the Snow Tree. Snover sighed and side-stepped, causing the Snorlax pre-evolution to fall off the stage due to his own momentum.

Armaldo was busy attacking Carnivine with everything he had. We're talking X-Scissors, Metal Claws, Crush Claws, the works. Carnivine, however, knew better then to overlook the technique known as 'Protect'. Armaldo ended up getting too tired to move, allowing Carnivine to use Power Whip to throw him right off the ring. Carnivine smiled and turned to see Gardevoir fighting off Krokorok and Darkrai evading Weavile's strikes. The venus fly trap turned around just in time to see Druddigon using Outrage. Carnivine then tried to use Leaf Tornado to try slowing him down. It only succeeded in giving him one more second before the dragon grabbed him and ran off the ring, taking both of them down.

**000**

**Armaldo: Now that was just funny.**

**000**

Gardevoir attempted to use Energy Ball against Krokorok, but the crocodile was too nimble and succeeded in evading each attack, but he let one hit him. Krokorok grinned as that allowed him a free and powerful Assurance attack, sending Gardevoir off the stage. Darkrai saw that and then glared at Krokorok. The Desert Croc, obviously, noticed that and got scared. He was rewarded with a Focus Blast in the face, causing the crocodile to be flung off the stage and right into the crowd of campers gathered around to watch the fight.

**000**

**Krokorok: This goes without saying: Ow.**

**000**

Weavile smiled as the rage coming from Darkrai caused him to be wide open. She got a Tepiggy-back ride on him and started slashing at him with Metal Claw. Darkrai then ran off the stage, carrying Weavile with him and jumped off, getting them both out.

"THAT WAS MY MOVE!" Druddigon shouted from the sidelines.

"It only counts if you call it!" Darkrai shouted back.

"OH EMBOAR**** DUDE!"

**000**

**Pikachu: Here at Pokémon Drama Island, we enjoy having a family friendly environment and do not encourage filthy language. We are not held responsible of how the contestants act and we will try to censor any and all bad behaviour.**

**Armaldo *outside*: We know that's not true, Pikachu!**

**Pikachu: WHAT DID I JUST F***ING SAY? … Uh… umm… oh boy.**

**000**

Lucario and Zoroark were teaming up against the "terrible two" that are known as Metagross and Roserade. Lucario shot some Aura Spheres while Zoroark struck with Shadow Ball. Metagross ran up and took all of those shots while Roserade shot Magical Leaves at Zoroark. She retaliated with Faint Attack, but again, Metagross ran and took the hit. Roserade smiled and shot a Weather Ball at them. Zoroark was able to take that one no problem, but was not able to hit her back when Roserade came running with a Giga Impact. Roserade was able to push Zoroark right to the edge and pushed her off. Roserade then realized the consequences when she couldn't move because of the energy it took to use that move. She was able to turn her head to see Lucario throwing five Aura Spheres right at her. Metagross, feeling that she shouldn't be hurt, ran up AGAIN and took the hits. But the shots were too strong and sent him flying right into Roserade, sending her off the stage. Metagross, however, stayed on the ledge and didn't budge. Lucario sighed as he ran up to try lifting the Iron Leg Pokémon, to no avail. He sighed once more and turned around to try flipping the larger Steel type. This time, however, he WAS able to flip him… but ended up losing his own balance and fell off.

**000**

**Skarmory: To Metagross's credit, he WAS being noble and only taking hits.**

**However, that's probably not going to get him that far.**

**000**

Snover ran up to Darmanitan, knowing full well that while he's INSANELY weak to fire, he also knew that Darmanitan doesn't like hurting others. Unfortunately for Darmanitan, that was true. Snover was able to throw Razor Leaves and Blizzards at Darmanitan to try getting him to get sent off. Darmanitan started getting weaker due to this barrage, and started getting even more afraid. Not because he might get sent off, but because of his darker side that comes out when he's weakened. With one more Wood Hammer, Darmanitan transformed into Zen mode.

"That's interesting. You have the Zen Mode ability." Snover mused. "No matter. You'll lose this anyway."

"No… I… _WONT!_"

Snover was taken by surprise when Darmanitan's new form started throwing Fire Blasts and Psyshock concentrated to spheres. Snover tried dodging all of them, but Zenmanitan had other plans. With one swift move, it unleashed an Overheat attack right at Snover with psychic abilities guiding it. The snow tree tried his best to run away from it, but Zenmanitan was persistent and launched the Overheat Strike at full speed. It collided with Snover's back and sent him off the ring.

Zenmanitan was smiled at himself. _"That fool thought he could suppress me. Too bad for him. I'm free and I plan to-"_

Zenmanitan was caught off guard as Magikarp collided with the statue, causing him to get sent flying off the stage and right into Machoke.

"Ow!" Machoke yelled. "Get a hold of yourself- oh look! A penny!" Machoke then bent over to pick it up, but then it started slipping from his fingers. Machoke frowned as he laid down on the ground to look for it.

**000**

**Machoke: Pennies are supposed to mean good luck! And I currently need all of the luck I can get...**

**000**

Magikarp recovered and turned again to face his rival, Shedinja. Shedinja smiled at himself. Magikarps can only learn so many moves, and Shedinjas didn't JUST have the ghost type, but also had Wonder Guard, blocking any move that isn't effective. The ghost shell grinned more as Magikarp rushed forward with Flail, but didn't affect him at all.

"Look Magikarp," Shedinja started with. "I'll break this down nice and easy. I'm faster than you, and none of your moves can harm me."

"They will." Magikarp said with venom in his voice.

"Face it. I'm your superior, and the sooner you realize that, the sooner you can leave with as little damages as possi-"

"YARGH!"

Shedinja was taken by surprise as Magikarp bounced high into the air and started plummeting down on him. Shedinja laughed. Magikarp can only learn three moves: Splash, Tackle, and Flail, all of which are normal types.

"Oh no-"

Then it hit him in his mind before Magikarp did. There WAS another move Magikarp could learn. It takes years of practice and most Magikarp never think of learning it…

Bounce. A Flying-type move.

Magikarp plummeted down and struck Shedinja with all of his strength. Magikarp bounced off of him and rolled over in exhaustion. He stared at his rival, who was still floating there.

"That's not possible!" Magikarp yelled. "I struck you with my strongest move! There's no way you could still be-"

Shedinja then suddenly fell to the ground. Magikarp was shocked that he just fell like that, but then came the satisfaction. The fish happily flopped over to him and flung the ghost-bug off the ring.

**000**

**Darkrai: That was quite the match.**

**000**

"Whoa." Roserade said.

"Did you see that?" Armaldo asked no one in particular.

"That fight was AWESOME!" Druddigon yelled.

Machoke then jumped back up as Druddigon said his line. "What fight? I didn't see it. Do it again!"

Pikachu walked in clapping his hands. "Sorry Machoke. You'll just have to see it on TV when you're off the island.

"Either way, CONGRATULATIONS! The Reshirams win this challenge! I'll be seeing the Zekroms tonight at the elimination ceremony!"

**000**

**Magikarp: Excellent! Now I know how to beat Shedinja!**

**000**

**Shedinja: Well… this is infuriating.**

**000**

At the mess hall, the Zekroms were discussing who should go. Darkrai and his alliance were chatting about this for a while until they knew the candidate.

"You're saying Scizor went mad and sent two of our teammates off of the ring." Gardevoir asked Garchomp.

"I saw it with my own eyes." Garchomp told her.

"She's not lying." Darkrai said. "I can detect those sort of things."

**000**

"You knocked me right off of the stage!" Sandslash yelled at Scizor.

"I would remember something like that if it actually happened!" Scizor yelled back.

"You went nuts! You hit me and poor Larvitar off!"

"Yeah… that did kind of happen." Larvitar put in.

"You're both crazy. Maybe you just lost your balance." Scizor told the two.

**000**

**Sandslash: Now he's toying with us! That's it! He's gone!**

**000**

**Claydol: When you're a highly trained psychic Pokémon, you learn how not only to read minds, but manipulate them. Scizor is a bit of a threat in my books, so getting him off was a priority. And to do this, I made him think he was on the wrong team until he was knocked off. Then I erased that part of his mind and replaced it with him thinking Drapion sent him off.**

***chuckles* This is WAY too easy!**

**000**

Pikachu stood at a pedestal holding a tray of poffins. He acted slightly more serious then he normally would.

"Campers. You chose one person to vote off. I can deeply say, I feel sorry for the one who's going on that boat."

"No you're not." Armaldo said. "You couldn't care less. You're just doing this to set an atmosphere of suspense."

"Hey, you." Pikachu told the armored bug as he threw him a poffin. "Zip it. And here's your safety."

Armaldo shrugged and just ate the poffin right there.

"Other's that are safe are…

"Darkrai, Gardevoir, Snover, Claydol…"

The four got up and took their poffins.

"…Larvitar, Charmander, Garchomp, Lucario…"

They all smiled as they took a poffin each.

"… Druddigon, Zoroark, Sandslash…"

The three got up and took their special treats of safety.

"… Pachirisu and Shedinja…"

The two motioned for the treats to be thrown for them, and they were.

Pikachu turned to the two remaining campers.

"Skarmory, you haven't done a whole lot so far. You were the first to get sent off the ring and you're slightly responsible for the elimination of Cincinno."

"I understand." Skarmory said. "I'll go pack my things."

"NOT YET! YOU'LL RUIN THE MOMENT!" Pikachu yelled.

The metal bird sighed as she sat back down and looked at Scizor, who had a smug grin on his face.

"Scizor…" Pikachu said as he reached for a poffin.

"… You're out."

Scizor dropped his jaw as Skarmory was tossed her poffin.

"But…" the steel bug started saying. "Why?"

"Dude. You knocked off two of your own teammates off of the stage. That's not cool." The host said.

**000**

**Scizor: Well, I didn't expect that. Well, I might as well say my last words here.**

**Um… it was exciting somewhat to be here… and… I hope everyone has a good time… except for Sandslash and Larvitar. I bet they spread that lie around the team.**

**000**

Claydol stood by a hill watching Scizor get on the boat and get sent off. Snover walked up right next to him and also watched.

"Odd isn't it?" Snover started. "Scizor doesn't even remember being the cause of the loss of two of our players in that challenge."

"Yeah." Claydol responded with. "That sure is weird."

"It makes me think." The snow tree kept saying. "How could he have forgotten?"

"Maybe Garchomp hit him with that Dragon Rush a bit too hard."

"Possibly. It's also possible that someone wiped his memory of it."

One of Claydol's eyes looked down at Snover. "That's possible."

"And to the same token, someone could've controlled him for a while to make him do that."

Claydol sighed and turned towards him. "Whatever. I'm off to bed."

The Clay Doll Pokémon turned to start heading to bed before Snover stopped him.

"Yeah, well, I'm on to you." Snover warned him.

"Really now?" Claydol asked.

"I've seen how you act around here. Don't think someone didn't notice. The first chance I get, I'll get you off this island."

"I'm sorry, but you seem to not be thinking straight." Claydol started. "You believe I'm a powerful enough psychic that I can control Pokémon, Steel Pokémon at that, and that I've been using it to make things go my way so I win, and you plan to stop me with some little warning?"

"Trust me." Snover said. "I'll find a way. Besides, where's the fun if you constantly use your powers to make things too easy?"

Snover patted Claydol's side as he walked off.

"Hmhmhmhmhm… heheheheh…" Claydol chuckled. "So now I finally have an enemy. Time for things to become interesting."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there you have it!<strong>_

_**I'll still take some ideas, but I just uncovered a file I have with some plans for the story. But still, keep them coming.**_

_**Thanks!**_


End file.
